garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Dec 2008 CC
Jacob Strong-Heart-Stops-the-Fall, Fostern Galliard of the Children of Gaia, says: Lefty, of the Bone Gnawers, lead the Sept’s ragabashes on the scouting machine that was in preparation of the upcoming battle against the Dancers of Mount Spokane. No casualties were head and the machine was said to be a success. Previous to that, in late October, Jude of the Wendigo and Jacob Seth took a trip to Idaho and a Sept called Atomic Falls in hope of finding information. While this was Jude's task as part of her chiminage, Jacob's presence there allowed a vital piece of information to be linked. The Dancers’ secondary leader Dark-Claws is none other than the bat-eared Garou that has been dancing on the edges of St. Claire for the past several months: Adam. He is called the betrayer, and works hand in hand with Carnage. When the attack is finally made, Adam targets kin and cubs while Carnage assaults and distracts the Garou. The Gaian Galliard passed this information on to Kaz and Stacey as the head of the forthcoming battle, and took protective custody of a woman named Carla, Claws-Up-From-the-Pit. She has was at his home and in his care for some time before the battle, gaining information and giving her support and succor Subsequently, the Hidden Walk successfully defeated Carnage and Adam and, with the help of those who came to our call for assistance, stopped the bane under Mount Spokane from being loosed. (Carnage was, apparently, already dead, and serving as a focus for the Dancers’ Rite.) In our victory, four Garou from Hidden Walk gave their lives in service of Gaia: Derrick, Tattiana, Timothy and Gunther. We also give respect to those who fell from other septs, among them Carla. Lefty, who suffered a deadly poisonous attack from the fight, has been cleansed and is returned to full health again! Jason, who suffered the same fate, seems also to be recovered from the ordeal. Jonas, of the Children of Gaia, has completed his rite of passage and is now a full fledged Cliath with the name Courage-Under-Fire. He has also volunteered (and been accepted) for Guardianship service. Phoebe, of the Black Furies, has been successfully rited and is now called Life-on-the-Line. She too has volunteered for Guardian duty. The Child of Gaia cub Darius, has been culled due to his inability to heed his Garou instincts. The Children have returned him to the Mother with hope and trust he will be returned to this world again, stronger and more whole. Fidelity has begun work in a section of the Sewers as part of a project to reclaim them. Their initial scouting found them in horrible shape and filled with the wyrm. The pack unblocked a section of the drainage system, was attacked by the enemy, but successfully defeated the creature and returned home with just a handful of wounds to show for it. They will be returning once they are mended. Quentin has challenged Jacob and terms have been given. Quentin is to gather six stories, three each from the Wendigo and the Uktena, covering as many auspices as he can in variety. These will be retold to a small story moot like audience once he has gathered them all. He also is to lead a pack, which must include two of the Pure Tribes, on a mission which will be pre-scouted by Jacob. The Fianna have a new cub (one of several) as well, napped by Jason, Coriander and Jacob in Harbor Park in late November. The Fianna Galliards can tell you more though. (And they will if you give them the chance.) The Children of Gaia have accepted the apology and contrition of Gunther, of the Get of Fenris, for a past grievance. The mediation went smoothly and there seems to be no lasting effects or grudges from the ordeal. Jude McKendrick, Taleswapper, Galliard of the Wendigo, says: Touch Deer Cries-No-More and Jude Taleswapper joined the pack Blizzard's Teeth before the battle in Traitor's Grove. In the Umbra, Blizzard's Teeth and Eztli Moon-Rising-Over-Bloodied-Waters (with spirits Uqenqarkenruk, Grr'ak, and Koma-Kem) took down the Dark Lion spirit of the Bad Moon Rising pack. In the Realm, Jude Taleswapper hunted down, fought and bested the Black Spiral Dancer Bathes-in-the-Blood-of-Her-Enemies (Bloodbath), although she lost her sight. The Uktena and Wendigo tribes had a successful opening of their newly built qasgiq (community hall) on their shared tribal lands. Blizzard's Teeth is taking a turn as Guardians currently, along with Phoebe Life-On-The-Line and Jonas Courage-Under-Fire. Jude Taleswapper would like to spread word that she is seeking the story of Tatt Bloodsinger, Gibbous Moon First Rank of the Silent Striders, who died in the battle in Traitor's Grove. She asks that any who knew Tatt get in contact her. Bloody Throat, Galliard of the Red Talons, says: Bloody Throat, a young Red Talon Galliard, Cliath rank, has recently arrived and seeks to join the Sept. She is performing chiminage. Kaz, Adren Galliard of the Bone Gnawers, sez: Kaz has, for the past bit or so, been fairly pissed at Silvertip, who abandoned his Gatekeeper duties without warning (which is what she's most pissed about) in order to do something vague having to do with the Spokane Dancers. As it turns out, he in fact killed Carnage, some weeks before the battle. Kaz (in telling this to people) notes he still showed a distinct lack of wisdom in the way he did it, given that he left the Sept’s Umbra undefended during Wartime, thus letting some of our spirits be killed and/or taken by the Dancers’ fell Totem. But he is most certainly a badass, no argument there. Kaz, Morgan, Salem, and Zeke went on a Totem Quest, and came back with a Rat, by the curious name of Nine Lives. Kaz can occasionally be heard calling him Michael. Category:Caern Convo